Selamat Tinggal
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: First FF in fandom Shakugan no Shana. Yuji dan Shana diam-diam mengunjungi Misaki City setelah kasus besar dimana Yuji menjadi Denizen dan dikalahkan Shana. Memori mereka saling bercampur aduk dengan memori sahabat-sahabatnya yang telah melupakannya, termasuk keluarga Yuji sendiri. Any RnR? Warning inside.


_Sebuah senyuman pahit segera terbingkai dalam wajahnya…_

_Memorinya menari dengan hebatnya di dalam otaknya…_

… _Air matanya segera meluap keluar…. Membasahi kedua pipinya…_

… _Melihat teman-temannya bahagia dalam dunia yang takkan bisa dijangkau olehnya sekalipun…_

**.**

**Disclaimer of Anime / Manga** : _Shakugan no Shana_ © yang membuatnya. Saya baru masuk ke fandom ini juga~

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort. Saya suka nangis sambil ngiris-iris ulu hatiku (?) melihat hubungan Yuji – Shana – Yoshida. HIKS! HIKS!

**Rating** : T aja! Untuk keamanan sentosa (?)

**Author's Note** : Halo! Saya baru masuk ke fandom _Shana_ ini! Mohon bantuannya!

**WARNING** : OOC, AU, aneh bin ababil, penistaan karakter tingkat dewa (?), galau, dan lain-lain. **Flame dilarang keras**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Tinggal…**

Fic ini © **AyaTsuDaryl'Yan** atau **Kananika Skaarsgard**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Yuji's POV ]**

Kini aku tahu.

Aku tak lagi berhak berada dalam lingkungan sana…

Terutama sejak Denizen atau Guze no Tomogara serta Flame Haze masuk dalam lembaran hidupku, terutama lagi sejak jiwaku diambil dan diganti statusnya menjadi _Torch_, serta kehadiran Nietono no Shana atau lebih tepatnya seorang gadis yang disebut _Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter_ atau Shana itu. Apalagi setelah ketahuan bahwa tubuhku membawa _Reiji Maigo_ atau _Midnight Lost Child_, sebuah _treasure_ yang paling diburu oleh Denizen, tetapi sangat terutama dalam salah satu lembaran hitamku, di mana kekuatan Snake of the Festival merasuki dan mengambil tubuhku dan menjadikanku semacam _General_ untuk para Denizen.

Terutama sekali, saat Shana bertarung melawanku yang bertahta dalam Snake of the Festival di antara para Denizen. Kata-katanya begitu menyentuhku, yang begitu terbutakan oleh ambisiku yang ingin melindungi Kota Misaki dan juga semua orang yang sangat kucintai dari serangan para Denizen.

Kupikir, kalau aku memutuskan untuk dirasuki oleh kekuatan Snake of the Festival dan meski itu berarti aku menjadi seorang Denizen, aku bisa mengontrol para Denizen agar tak menyerang kota Misaki, semua itu selesai. Tapi dugaanku salah. Shana sangat membenci strategiku yang kotor seperti itu. Walau begitu, ia tetap mencintaiku, walau ia berstatus seorang Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter. Aku sungguh bodoh, ya?

Tapi, aku percaya keajaiban itu pasti ada. Tuhan begitu baik hati padaku yang masih bodoh seperti ini. Makanya…

**-xXx-**

"Halo!"

Sapaan lembut seorang gadis, segera menyambut datangnya musim semi di SMA mereka. Ya, gadis yang memiliki nama Yoshida Kazumi ini, kini memulai hari-hari barunya dengan sebuah lembaran baru, setelah sedikit banyak terlibat dalam perseteruan sengit nan dahsyatnya Flame Haze versus Denizen. Kini ia benar-benar lupa, sama sekali, tentang keberadaan Shana dan Yuji. Ia tahu keberadaan teman-temannya yang terlibat dalam perseteruan Flame Haze versus Denizen, tetapi ia sama sekali tak mempunyai bayangan yang jelas mengenai sosok Shana dan Yuji.

"Oh, halo Yoshida-chan!"

Yoshida langsung menengok ke seorang gadis yang mirip dengan Shana. Ia langsung berlari memeluk Yoshida di depan pagar sekolah SMAnya, kemudian berkata dengan lembut, "Kau apa kabarnya, Yoshida-chan? Oh, kita kan sudah kelas dua! Apakah kita akan sekelas lagi? Kuharap begitu, ya kan, Yoshida?"

"Iya, kuharap begitu, Yukari."

"Halo!"

Tiba-tiba di sisi lain, muncul seorang cowok berkacamata yang menghampiri Yoshida dan gadis yang bernama Yukari itu. Ia lalu membungkuk sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Selamat pagi, Yoshida, Yukari. Kalian apa kabarnya? Eh, sudah musim semi ya? Satou Keisaku juga tahun ini pindah sekolah… Entahlah, katanya sih."

Yoshida yang mendengar penjelasan cowok itu, lalu menghela nafas dengan lesu. Ia tahu bahwa di masa lalunya pernah terjadi peristiwa maha besar yang benar-benar mengubah hidupnya. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya pernah menyukai seseorang… _Tapi siapa ya?_ Ia sama sekali tak ingat. Yoshida lalu berkata kepada cowok itu, "Hey Ike… Anu…"

"HELLO!"

Segera saja mereka bertiga menoleh ke suara seseorang tadi. Mereka mendapati bahwa di seberang jalan, seorang cowok berambut cokelat segera berlari menghampiri mereka sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kirinya. Yoshida segera mengenalnya dan berseru, "Satou! Kau rupanya tetap bersekolah di sini! Ike, ayo pertanggungjawabkan omonganmu barusan!"

"Ahahaha, maaf, maaf sudah mencemaskan kalian. Aku tetap sekolah kok, selama pekerjaanku di Outlaw nggak merepotkanku. Aku akan tetap semangat meladeni kehidupan baruku ini!" sahut cowok bernama Satou ini, sambil tersenyum ceria setelah sampai di sana.

Yukari yang dari tadi hanya terdiam melihat keakraban mereka bertiga dari belakang punggung Yoshida, lalu melihat siswa-siswi yang akan datang ke SMAnya di belakang Satou. Tiba-tiba ia melihat ada seorang cowok lain yang berlari mengejar Satou yang sudah duluan sampai di sana sambil menggandeng tangan seorang cewek. Ia langsung berteriak senang, "Eita-san! Oga-chan!"

"Yo! Apa kabar kalian?" sahut cowok bernama Eita ini, sambil masih berlari menuju SMAnya bareng Oga-chan.

"Kami baik-baik saja." jawab Ike yang udah balik menyambut hadirnya Eita dan Oga itu di depan sekolahnya.

"Baguslah! Kita hadapi hari-hari baru ini dengan semangat! UOOOH!"

"YAAA! UOOOH!"

Selagi mereka semua meneriakkan yel-yel yang penuh semangat di depan sekolah, apalagi dilihatin oleh junior-junior serta senior-seniornya, diam-diam di antara para murid yang berkumpul masuk ke sekolah itu, ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang lewat. Satunya bermata biru tua serta berambut cokelat, dan gadisnya berambut panjang sampai ke lutut serta bertubuh pendek. Mereka berdua tampak menikmati ramainya anak-anak yang masuk SMA itu, dari kejauhan.

Setelah para murid sekolah itu benar-benar masuk gedung itu dan pagar sekolahnya ditutup, mereka berdua memandangi sekolah itu dari depan dengan wajah rindu, dan dari kejauhan pula. Bunga sakura segera bertiup dan menari-nari terbang ke seluruh penjuru wilayah. Beberapa helai bunga sakura itu mengenai rambut gadis bertubuh pendek itu, dan juga hidung cowok itu.

Cowok itu lalu memandangi jendela kelas 1-2 sembari berkata…

… _This is my last time for __**that**__…_

.

… _Auf Wiedersehen… Good bye… __**Everyone I**__…__** Love**__…_

**-xXx-**

Seketika bulu kuduk Yoshida bergidik merasakan sesuatu. Ia belum pernah merasakan hal yang terasa menggigil tersebut. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu masuk gedung itu, sambil memandang desahan angin lembut yang menerpa halaman sekolah itu. Tangan kanannya yang menyentuh loker sepatunya, mendadak gementaran, diikuti dengan kepalan tangannya walau masih gementaran juga.

_Apakah perasaanku ini?_ Yoshida sama sekali tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan abstrak begini.

"Yoshida! YOSHIDA!"

Seketika pandangan takutnya Yoshida terhadap halaman di luar pintu itu, segera terbuyarkan oleh panggilan Oga yang menyeruak sampai masuk ke kedua telinganya. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Oga dan teman-temannya. Ia lalu menanyainya dengan sedikit khawatir, "Kau nggak apa-apa kan, Yoshida? Nanti upacaranya telat lho!"

"Ah! Iya!" seru Yoshida panik sambil buru-buru mengeluarkan sepatunya dan memasukkan sepatu hitamnya ke dalam loker itu, lalu memakainya dengan rasa bercampur aduk ditambah panik kalau-kalau ia bakal telat masuk ke aula untuk menghadiri upacara penerimaan murid baru di sekolah itu. Wajahnya begitu tegang, dan sedikit penasaran dengan perasaan itu.

Setelah selesai memakai sepatu sekolahnya, ia lalu berdiri sejenak. _Perasaan itu datang lagi_, batin Yoshida cemas. Namun, di luar akalnya plus kontrolnya, mulut Yoshida segera berkata menyambut suatu ucapan menyedihkan yang datang kemari bersama alunan angin yang menghembusnya dengan lembut di musim semi ini…

_I… __**miss**__… you…_

.

… _Tell her that I want to thank her for that…_

.

… _Auf Wiedersehen… Good bye… __**Sakai-kun**__…_

Seketika Yoshida mendapat kesadarannya setelah beberapa detik kehilangan akalnya. Ia segera memandangi sekelilingnya dengan wajah _shock_ tadi. _Apakah itu tadi?_ Yoshida tak bisa menebak jawabannya, lagi-lagi. Tambahannya lagi, kedua mata Yoshida mengeluarkan air mata dengan suksesnya. Yoshida langsung mengelap kedua pipinya yang basah dengan air matanya dengan perasaan heran. _Mengapa aku menangis? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terlupakan…?_

Yoshida hanya bisa memandang halaman sekolah itu dengan perasaan kalut, tetapi di lain segi kehidupannya, sebuah segel yang terbungkus rapat di dalam lembaran-lembaran buku yang berkaitan dengan Flame Haze dan dunianya, yang tertidur dalam memori dan sekujur tubuh Yoshida dan teman-temannya, mengucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya kepada desiran angin yang membawa surat terakhir dari_nya_ untuk Yoshida, dan juga teman-teman_nya_…

**-xXx-**

"Aku tak menyangka kau memintaku melewati bekas sekolah kita itu." sahut gadis bertubuh pendek tersebut, sambil memeluk tangan kiri cowok itu dengan mesranya.

"Aku hanya ingin nostalgia tentang masa lalu kita. Apa nggak boleh, Shana-chan?" jawabnya dengan wajah pasrah sambil memasang wajah senyum _gentleman_-nya.

Suara langkah kaki mereka menyambut pembicaraan mesra mereka berdua. Gadis cebol itu, lalu mencubit lengan atas cowok yang dicintainya sambil berteriak-teriak kecil, "Shuddup! Shuddup! Shuddup! Kau gak baik tahu, kalo sampe mengirimkan surat terakhirmu untuk mereka! Kan sudah susah-susah payah aku dan Flame Haze lainnya menyegel ingatan mereka kecuali Satou!"

Cowok itu, lantas tertawa renyah melihat sikap kekanak-kanakkan yang ditonjolkan oleh gadis bernama Shana itu, sampai…

… Kedua matanya secara tak sengaja melihat seorang ibu yang terlihat sangat keibuan, berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengannya sambil membawa bayi mungil, serta suaminya. Dalam memori cowok itu, mana mungkin ia lupa tentang mereka bertiga. Shana yang melihatnya, lantas memeluk tangan kirinya dengan erat, seolah mengingatkannya akan hal tersebut. Cowok itu lalu paham, dan berusaha melewatinya sewajar mungkin…

… Dan mereka saling melewatinya dengan segudang memori yang begitu berharga…

Kedua pasang mata itu lantas melirik-lirik keluarga yang baru saja tercipta tersebut. Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua, seolah menganggap mereka hanyalah orang lain yang benar-benar asing di dalam memori mereka berdua, plus kehadiran bayinya. Sesekali mereka terlihat akrab membicarakan tempat mana yang akan didatanginya, seolah mengabaikan seseorang yang diam-diam menangis di belakangnya. _Inilah resikonya…_ Cowok itu membatin dengan perasaan kalut.

"Chigusa-san… Kantarou-san…" gumam Shana sedih melihat mereka bertiga bahagia tersebut.

"Mom… Dad… Tapi ini bukan hak aku untuk berdiri di depan mereka bertiga, kan?" sahut cowok itu, sambil mengusap air mata yang keluar dari kedua bola matanya.

Shana lalu mengangguk pelan dengan wajah sedih sambil berkata, "Ya, kau tak berhak lagi… Karena kau pernah satu kali 'mati'. Dan, kau jugalah yang mengembalikan seluruh jiwa manusia yang pernah dimakan para Denizen, untuk kembali hidup sekali lagi. Makanya kita, para Flame Haze, juga harus menghapus ingatan mereka yang pernah mati itu. Khusus untuk kamu, kuhapus seluruh ingatan pada orang-orang yang tahu kalau kau pernah mati satu kali. Tapi, kau berhak membuat sebuah ke-ke-kelu-keluarg–."

Cowok itu lalu tersenyum, lalu berbalik ke Shana sambil melanjutkannya, "Keluarga, kan? Tapi bukann–."

"Shuddup! Shuddup! Shuddup! A-Aku nggak ha-ham–."

Cowok itu lalu tersenyum manis di depan gadis itu, lalu berbisik di telinga Shana dengan suara pelan, "Tapi tak ada salahnya kita mengirimkan mereka salam perpisahan. Ya kan, Shana?"

Gadis itu, lalu tersenyum malu-malu di depan cowok yang amat sangat disukainya. Ia lalu berbalik ke bayangan Chigusa dan Kantarou yang perlahan-lahan menghilang di depan mata mereka berdua, sambil mengirimkan salam perpisahannya melalui perasaannya yang disambut oleh desiran angin yang sejuk nan lembut pada musim semi itu…

… _Aku dan Yuji mendoakan keselamatan dan kebahagiaanmu… __**Chigusa**__… __**Kantarou**__… Dan bayi baru kalian…_

.

… _A… Auf Wiedersehen… Go… Good bye… __Teriring salam dan doa dari… A-anakmu… __**Sakai Yuji**__…_

"Su-Sudah cukup kan, Yuji…?" tanya gadis itu, malu setengah mampus.

Ia lalu tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan gadis _tsundere_ itu, "Iya, sudah cukup. Mungkin jika mereka bisa merobek habis segel itu… Aku tak bisa membayangkannya…"

"Ya. Ayo kita ke Xanadu!" ajak Shana sambil menarik tangan kiri cowok bernama Yuji itu, dengan semangat membara.

Yuji lantas memperingatkannya dengan pelan, "N-Ntar bayi kita–."

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua merasakan desiran angin yang membawa surat perpisahan dari seseorang…

… _Kudoakan kalian sehat-sehat saja di sana… _

.

… _Nun jauh di sana…_

.

… _Selamat tinggal, __**Shana-chan**__ dan… … __**Yu-chan**__…_

"Itu salam perpisahan dari Chigusa!" seru Shana senang.

Kedua mata Yuji segera berkaca-kaca merasakan lantunan perpisahan itu, di musim semi pula. Kini, ia sudah tak kuasa menahan luapan air matanya. Shana segera memeluk Yuji dengan tubuh mungilnya, dan ternyata ia juga ikut menangis merasakan surat perpisahannya tersebut. Kini mereka sudah tak bisa lagi menghentikan langkah Yuji dan Shana yang rela menjauh demi keselamatan mereka semua… Begitu pula dengan Yuji dan Shana.

Kini mereka sudah siap meninggalkan kota Misaki, demi kelangsungan hidup mereka yang baru di Xanadu… Mereka sudah puas memandangi masa lalunya, dan kelak mereka pasti akan memasukkannya dalam memori paling indah dan menegangkan yang pernah mereka alami. Shana tahu, bahwa sekarang Yuji telah kembali menjadi manusia, dan _Midnight Lost Child_-nya sudah hilang tertelan kekuatan untuk membuka _gateway_ menuju rumah Shana di masa lalu itu. Ini berarti, mereka sudah terlepas dari seluruh hukum fisika yang mengikatnya. Dan juga, mereka tak berhak lagi untuk duduk bersama di depan manusia biasa…

_... Selamat tinggal, Misaki City… _

.

_Kami akan terus mengenangmu… Dari lubuk hati terdalam…_

.

… _Kami berterima kasih padamu…_

.

.

.

**[ END dengan galaunya… *plak* ]**


End file.
